Experimental Awakening
by Elemental Homunculi
Summary: prelude to LOBSMV. A quick telling of what happened in a Digital World to several small children. Written by Aura.
1. Chapter 1

Experimental Awakening - Prologue - The Power part 1

**Deep within the country-continent of Antarctica, yes this story starts in Antarctica. **

In the middle of this continent, is where our story will begin. But not on the surface, let us go under the ground. There we see a civilization. Surprised? Not as much as the scientist who will find it later, but let's move on.

The tribes' headman lived in the center of five other villages, like a center point in a star. He was newly crowned, for his brother and his brother's wife had passed on. The headman had neither a wife nor heir. His brother, thankfully, left his daughter alive and under his care. She was but three months old, and the only other person her age was the daughter of the Yin-Yang village. Her name was Kiraya, and was to be raised to protect his niece, of whom he had named Aura, which, in their language, meant Arua (a-ru-ya), Holy, or innocence. Kiraya meant Ayarik (a-ya-rik), nightmare, to scare predators away.

Prologue - The Chosen part 2

**One Year Later**

"So, you say there's a heat source down about a hundred meters or so?" scientist number one clarifies.

"Yes, a huge heat source that does not melt the ice," explorer number one assures the scientist.

It was the beginning of the end. The scientist's name was, by 'Antarcticans', Cigam (chi-gum), which translated into magic or destroyer. Just like his name, he was starting to destroy the clans, and had to be stopped, but the tribe leader liked his ways. So to even things out, the scientist was forbidden to talk to, or come near, any clan but his. This was the biggest mistake he could make, and led his niece and her protector into an oblivion of pain and sadness.

The soon discovered a new world, a Digital World, full of monsters and other life that was not human. He needed some subjects to go in there, but had none. Sure there were animals, but they were dumb; humans were smart, but weak. Then the Cigam had an idea; why not mix them and then send them there? The question was how.

He was looking at peoples records to see who to choose. _Adults? No, they would rebel against him. Children? Hmm... they whine, but their too innocent to do anything. Yes, that would work... hmm... The tribesman's niece and her protector went into the forest and were attacked by wolves; that would explain their disappearance. But no one else from here... I will have to choose wisely. Jun Motomiya has bad grades, she did even when she was in kindergarten. She could use some no school time. Yutaka Himi has the same problem, except his little brother is about to be born, a perfect excuse to run away. Lucieus Motinera, he is an orphan, even better! Kai Matsuki, he is about to visit his cousin in Japan, perfect. Four more subjects is perfect. I would get more, but people would become suspicious._

**News Report Two Weeks Later**

"Four children have been kidnapped, their whereabouts unknown, the kidnapper unknown; please help these children..." The reporter fades out of the screen as the tribes' leader Sicomond turns the T.V. off, mourning the loss of the tribe. The clans are in constant mourning, and the clan leaders are in a meeting to help him decide how to save the clan.

Prologue End.


	2. Chapter 2

Experimental Awakening Chapter One - The Meeting

Antarctican 

"Hello, anyone here?" said a boy about eight years old as he walks though a hallway to the only room he can see.

"Anybody here? Mommy? Daddy?" said a girl about five years old as she walks down an empty hall.

"Cousin, you here? Auntie, Uncle? Dude? Really, anyone here, ya?" said a boy about two years old.

"Sir, sir, you called?" said a boy who was about three years old.

The four children walked down their separate halls. When the halls ended, they connected into one room where two children sat quietly. All the children blinked in surprise, but all came to sit in the middle, like an instinct.

"Hello, well, I think we should introduce ourselves," said the eight year old girl.

"Sevlesruo ecubortni bluohs ew kniht i, llew, olleh,"one of the children whispered to the other.

"I'll go first. I'm Yutaka Himi, the crazy doctor said I'm the wolf-claw, I am eight years old. By the look of it, I'm the oldest," said the eight year old boy.

"I'm Jun Motomiya, he called me Celestial Winds, I'm five years old," said the five year old girl.

"I'm Lucieus Moninera, he said 'devil staff,' and I'm three years old," said the shaky three year old.

"Hiya, I'm Kai Matsuki, he said 'dragon sword,' I'm two," said the last boy in the group.

The rest look to see one whispering and pointing to the other in some type of gibberish.

"Can't you speak Japanese or English?" Yutaka asked.

"T'nac I, on," the silent one spoke.

"No, I can't," the whispering one translated.

"Blo sraey owt bna stralaitram eripmav eht, Kiraya m'i," said the silent one.

"All I understood was 'blo' and 'Kiraya,'" said Kai.

"I'm Kiraya, the vampire martial arts and two years old," the whisper one translated.

"And you?" Lucieus asked.

"I'm Aura, the 'half angel half demon, the center,' he said, and I'm two," chirped the two year old.

"Where are you all from?" Lucieus asked.

"Tokyo, Japan," Yutaka said.

"Tokyo, Japan," June stated.

"Same," was Lucieus' reply.

"Hawaii, but I was on vacation in Tokyo," said Kai.

"Meht busruc bna ereh meht becigam of tsum eh. Sbnal selpoep Cigam era eseht kniht I, Aura," Kiraya says.

"Sey," Aura replies.

"What did you just say?" Yutaka snapped.

Suddenly, everything turned white, and pain, lots of pain, shot through their tiny bodies. They all scream. Once they are used to the pain, they open their eyes and stare out a glass tube at the scientist Cigam.

Cigam smiled and said, "Good luck." Then, he pushed a button and more pain shot through their bodies, like they were being pulled apart and being put back together somewhere else. All that was on their minds is 'Will we be together on the other side?'

Yutaka, being the oldest and most tolerant to pain, woke up, noticed that they were in an unknown jungle, and they were all together. He was lying in a bush, Jun hanging upside down from a vine. Lucieus was half way inside a stump. Kai was in a hole, and Kiraya was lying in the middle of a field. Aura was on a branch, and would have a bruise all along her stomach.

His first instinct was to panic and hide. Then some instinct from his other side, his 'wolf' side, said gather them up into the center and guard them, you are the alpha male. Yutaka decided it was the safer, more survival voice, so he climbed a tree and bit the vine that held Jun to the bush, which was right next to a tree; he thoughtfully converted it into a hiding shelter. He then pulled and tugged Lucieus out of the stump and sliced all the little talking ants that called themselves 'Redmon.' he had a few bites, though not as bad as Lucieus, but both of them were rapidly healing. While we went to tug at Kai, Kiraya woke up and helped him; it was hard with 'Poimon,' a reptilian snake thing, trying to have Kai as lunch. In the end, he was in the 'nest,' and Yutaka was resting, while Kiraya went and got Aura. Within minutes, they all were awake, resting, and planning.

"I say we explore," Yutaka said.

"I agree," Jun replied.

"Food is important," argued Lucieus.

"And water!" added Kai.

"Aura," Kiraya said, seeing Aura thinking.

"Our first job should be shelter, so we can hide from enemies. Next would be to locate a source of water, third what is eatable and not, then to store what is. Then, once we are all settled in, we can explore," Aura said with a voice of a leader. It was then that Aura was appointed leader, and Yutaka was the advisor, or person who was the most rational one. Jun was the nimble one, Lucieus the follower, and Kai was the headstrong one. Kiraya was the extremist, from moods to strengths.

For half a human year, they lived there together, exploring the world. But then, the Digital World had its own time, so Yutaka was eighteen, Jun was fifteen, Lucius was thirteen, and Kai, Kiraya, and Aura were twelve. They had also created these devices called Digivices. Actually, Aura and Kiraya created them, Kai found the material, Yutaka drew the plans, and Jun put them together. Lucieus colored them. 'Digivice' stood for digital carrying device, since it carried all their items and armor. They had set up the basic currency and language at the time.

The crests were tags to remind them of their names and heritage, or Aura and Kiraya's heritage. The rest had leaned them, and were official Antarctican's by their laws.

The word 'Digivolution' meant Digital data upgrading form. Of course, once we created the 'digivice' drawing plans, we were curious to, so we made six in the first shape (season one). We did not like the shape, so we kept them hidden. The second shape was ok, but it would get in the way (seasons two and four). We made thirteen of them, and hid them as well. The next design (season three) came with a clip, but it would annoy us. We made nine anyways, and hid them, too. Our final design was an armband; it was not in the way, you can carry it, you would not lose it, a perfect fashion statement, and could not be stolen.

We, in our planning stage, made the 'digieggs,' an armor of digital data, in the shape of an egg. On a Digimon it evolves them, on humans it coats them in data so they can fight. The 'eggs' were called courage, friendship, miracles, light, hope, love, serenity, knowledge, responsibility, kindness, destiny, two fire, two bright, two darkness, two wind, two ice, two water, two lightning, two thunder, two metal, two wood, and two ground. However, all of the ones with two gave both a human and a beast form, so they each went to the same person.

The 'eggs' were the basic, or prototype, of our own armor. Yutaka had the idea of two forms, champion and ultimate. Our regular forms are considered rookie, as Digimon say. Kiraya came up with our mega forms. The crazy doctor never contacted us, so we were happy. No more pain, but we knew we were dying; each time we transformed it cost us. Our plan was to reunite all the Digimon in a democracy, like the one in the U.S.A.

Lucieus was starting to get more and more distant from us. We should have noticed, we should have saved him. It was the final mistake, the mistake that would cost us our bodies, minds, and souls. Not just ours, but all Digidestined.


	3. Chapter 3

Experimental Awakening Chapter Two... The Betrayal

Antarctican 

Lucieus, hey, Aura chirps as she flies down to him.

Any luck in your land yet? Kiraya asks.

No, they are stubborn, Lucieus sighs.

They are all stubborn! Aura shouts at the top of her lungs, scaring the in-training and rookie level Digimon in the sector.

Calm down, Kiraya snaps.

Lucieus just smiles as the two argue over nothing.

This was the last time Lucieus smiled. You see, he had devised a plan to unite all the Digital World, which they themselves named Victoria, or, the literal translation, AirCircle, meaning that when they Digivolve, or about to die, they have a circle of data that surrounds them like a circle of air. Even if his plan was to fail, it would bring the Victorians together as a whole country.

You see, he had created a few things during his travels. Also during his travels, he found the Cave of Portals under a mountain in Aura's area. He had created a Digimon who took the emotions of sadness away. It was glitchy, so he sent it through the portal with a '13' above it. He also made a protector for it. The Digimon would, when defeated, change its form and grow stronger and stronger; he named it Myotismon. This Digimon also went through 13.

Aura, who had learned to create stuff from nothing data, had created a cute Digimon called Calumon, who had a gem in his forehead that helped Digimon digivolve. Lucieus was jealous because he could not create something that helpful with out it being glitchy. He kidnapped Calumon, and sent him through a portal with the number nine above it.

The first design ones, that were called Crest Evolution, or C.E., went through portal 13/ the second design, or S.E.E. (Spirit/Egg Evolution) digivices he split up, seven through 13, which promptly closed afterwards. The other six he sent through a portal with the number six; it closed halfway afterward, which promptly confused Lucieus right after. The third design, or Card Digivice, he sent through portal 9 after Calumon, which fully closed afterwards. There was one open portal left; it had a number five on it. Afterwards, he had forgotten about the two portals.

You see, he had created a virus with a missing core; the core he planned to implant into each of his fellow warriors if they had not caught on. The only one with the core inside of them was Aura, who did not know this when they faced Lucieus to stop this plan. Lucieus had auto-piloted the system so that no matter what happened, it would launch. They had fought Lucieus, and eventually, Kiraya brought him down. None of them had died before, so they sat and talked about what to do, each more panicked then the others.

Aura, who was emotionally stoned, never having anyone die around her, walked over to Lucieus, took his crest, and mumbled these words while Lucieus, who was not dead, but dying, having come to his senses for a few moments, said them out loud. He said, Through the phoenix of life, I will be reborn, as a balanced creature. My leader whispers to me, this silent plea. That I be forgiven and turned into a new creature. Please, oh spirits, my leader grabs the bait, please hear my cry, phoenix of life. 

This is an ancient ritual saying to the young sick, and they usually survive afterwards, no matter the sickness or injury. Lucieus then turned into a Digiegg. In honor of Lucieus, the five of them all agreed to raise the Digimon. In honor of Lucieus. The creation of the Digimon surprised them, especially Aura, who thought that the Phoenix could not reach them. She concluded that there must be a connection still to the outside world. Aura had decided to keep this to herself for now.

They had concluded together that the Digimon's name was to be Lucemon. The land, for a while, was in a panic because they did not know what to do about the evil 'plan' that Lucieus had set into motion. The five Digidestined decided to put a month to Lucemon, raising him before going to the Devil's land, Lucieus' own land, and Lucemon was most connected to Aura. Lucemon picked up on a few things that everyone taught him.


	4. Chapter 4

Experimental Awakening Chapter Three - The End

Antarctican 

When the month was over, Jun and Yutaka went to explore Lucieus' land; when Lucemon was old and wise enough, he would inherit it. Jun said it looked like a forest with a black weaving. Yataka said that there were these black wires, from as thin as a water pipe to as thick as a sewer tube. The things were moving, and seemed alive. The Digimon had all run, or became a part of it (kinda like the D-Reaper). The thing seemed to be searching for something.

It could be searching for its core, Kiraya stated.

Then it's looking for... Kai trailed off, not wanting to finish that statement.

Of all fifteen years we've been here, we've been... June started to curse.

Then we will have to...hmm... Yutaka started to think.

We can't defeat something... Lucemon chimed.

Incomplete, right? We can seal him into me and then help the Digimon form that realm, Aura decided.

But for that to happen, we would need..." Kai began to say.

Weaken it to the point that... Jun continued.

Lucemon finished. Aura can seal it. 

They had done just that. Yutaka and June distracted the thing. Kai and Kiraya attacked it until it was weakened to the point of sealing. Lucemon defended Aura. Aura healed everyone. When it was weakened enough, Aura changed into her final form and sealed it into herself. After that, Digimon became more society-wise within three years. They were all up to date on the way a society is.

Kiraya was the Lady of Halloween, and her area held Digimon who fit Halloween standards, such as werewolves and vampires. Kai, Lord of Historians, ruled over ancient creatures, dragons, phoenixes, fairies, and the like. Jun, Lady Vanity, held fish, birds, and elementals. Yutaka was the Lord of Beasts, and his land contained all beasts. Lucemon took his parents place as Lord Evil, and ruled over devils and exiles. Aura was Lady Holy, of angels and demons. To keep realms under control, one of the Ladies or Lords would be above the others for their realm. The one person was Aura, the leader, future Queen, a princess, Lady Holy, now Queen Innocence.

The main points of each land section fit each person. Kai was full of volcanoes and hot springs, along the edge of beaches, a warm paradise. June was a rainforest. Yutaka ruled a half field, half forest. Kiraya's was a forest, topped with mountains. Aura's was an endless looking field with a mountain in the dead center. The mountain's name was Holy Mountain.

When Aura, Kiraya, and Kai were twenty-two, Lucemon was five, Jun was twenty-five, and Yutaka was twenty-eight, Aura had found the portals. Lucemon volunteered to go through the half portal, since only he could fit; it closed right after he went through. Afterwards, Jun shrieked like a banshee for a whole hour.

We all decided to go through the other portal, and, before going through, said good-bye to Victoria. After they entered, they ended up back at the lab. The pain was great because their bodies had to de-age twenty years, and then age a year in less than an hour. The doctor was just caught by the FBI, and when the missing children appeared, they had physical evidence against him. The Headman of the village was shocked, but Aura was not the heir anymore; he had found a wife, she was called Mononoke (she is Tai's mother's sister). Aura screamed with joy. Kiraya was adopted so they could start the program of getting the tribes people who wanted to get up to date, up to date, and leave the rest alone. The rest would be returned home after Aura sealed their hybrid program. She sealed the memories and blood of all but her. The worst part is no one knows what happened to Lucemon.

Sequel is posted as Losing Our Bodies, Souls, and Minds to Victoria! It's written by Aura and I. If I didn't mention it before, this entire story was written by her.


End file.
